


Untold tales

by YGJK97



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, random one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one shots of the slash John Silver/Captain Flint, nothing more or less</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, it's exactly what the summary says, one shots based off of John Silver/Captain Flint 
> 
> Chapter 1~   
> Summary: John is suffering from Phantom limb, James goes to confront him

No one notices, or in lack of better words- no one says a thing. He hears nothing about Silver's fairing, not that he remotely cares about how the man is but he must know what the cunning, sly little shit was planning, if he was planning anything. When he hears nothing, absolutely nothing, a jolt of worry goes through him. 

It's a feeling that doesn't necessarily settle well with him, the last thing he needed to genuinely worry about was John Silver, but in logical defense for his sanity if his quartermaster wasn't doing well then that did propose a problem for him in the ship. That is what sends him to go check on Silver, nothing more or less. 

What he sees, though, stops him immediately. 

Since Miranda being disposed he had lost every single emotion that had survived after Thomas was disposed as well, now he was nothing more then an empty shell walking on the ground with nothing to keep him there. Or at least, that's what he believed until he saw Silver sitting down in the dark, one single candle lit causing a rather drastic shadow to cast in the room. Silver didn't look up, nor did he even show a single type of emotion to indicate that he even knew he was inside the room. 

No, John's eyes were trained solely onto where his left leg was supposed to be, but now there was nothing there but a stump. A constant reminder of how much he had lost for the crew, Flint thought it was honorable but foolish- he knew Silver thought the exact same thing, or at least something along those lines. Clearing his throat he watched as Silver jumped, his blue eyes darting around rather nervously before settling on him. 

Stepping further into the room, and ironically further into the darkness, he opened his mouth to say something but he closed it once he realized he didn't know what to say. He's seen this, once or twice, where a man lost his limb and sometimes would stare at it longer then necessary. Being around his own fair share of doctors, he remembered their whispers as they stated that sometimes when a man lost his limb, he would still think it's there, still feel it there. 

It hadn't made sense much, or more adequately put he didn't give a fuck, but now- now, it made much more sense. Sighing while taking the only available seat in the room that was across from John (but still, unsettlingly close) he leaned forward and asked "How long has it been bothering you?" It's an easy enough question, but the true sentiment behind it makes Silver pause, his coy retort laying heavy on his tongue. 

With an rather obvious pause Silver finally replies "Since I lost it" the reply isn't mocking nor is it dishonest, for some odd reason something akin to guilt shimmers over him. If only he had been there, this most likely wouldn't have happened- Vane would've never had his ship in the first place. But 'ifs' meant nothing, 'ifs' and 'buts' had no relevance in the real world. 

Nodding toward his leg, he asked gruffly "Have you cleaned it?" John glanced at his leg before looking back at him, his eyebrows furrowed and a glint of something passed between his blue eyes "Are you actually worried about me?" Ah, he just remembered why he hated him so much. A sigh of annoyance left his lips and he leaned back onto the chair as he saw Silver's lips curl into a twisted smile. 

"If your fine I'll take my leave" he growled out with gritted teeth, but Silver wasn't done teasing him "Jesus, you are worried!" He stood up abruptly, the chair shaking from how fast and rough he stood up. He crossed the room quickly but paused when Silver called out to him almost quietly "I'm fine Captain" it's a quiet submission, a rather heartfelt confession that sounded too vulnerable to be from Silver, but it was leaving from his own lips. 

He didn't turn around to address it, didn't want to in fear of seeing something that would make his heart start that tremble again, so instead he replied roughly "Good, I need my quartermaster ready for anything" before walking out. 

He would take care of whatever he was feeling another day, in fact he would rather never address it if he had too, but for now he needed to take care of John's rather distracting problem. Maybe having a replacement would make things a bit better for him?


	2. Comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint compares Thomas and John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah~ another update, while I'm half-asleep and struggling to stay awake, and quite frankly that makes my vocabulary and grammar suffer heavily. But I hope you enjoy~

Long ago, when he had first fucked Silver into his bed, he never once believed that Silver was anything more then just a distraction. Quite frankly, Silver was barely anything at all. Long ago, he would never even think it was plausible that Silver could be put into the same category as a lover- he could honestly count on one hand how many 'lovers' he had, everything else was just a brief moment in the night.

And dare he say it, it was just that- long ago. 

Now, well now he was someone he couldn't recognize, or more along the lines of, he was someone who he believed died a long time ago. He could feel a trembling in his heart as he gazed down at Silver, who was fast asleep tangled up in his white sheets, the contrast of his skin with the sheets causing something similar to pleasure to rise in him. He was reluctant to admit, foolish at best, but he knew where Silver stood now in his life. 

He was now apart of that single hand he could count easily. 

It was stupid- he was stupid, how could he actually fall for someone as sly, conniving, and cunning as John Silver; a man who would betray him as quick as a heartbeat. He was everything Thomas wasn't. Which is another thing, another warning sign to him, he never compared any of his lovers to Thomas because no one could ever be as special as Thomas was. 

And yet, he found himself comparing Silver both inwardly and outwardly. 

It started with the eyes, the eyes that weren't a brilliant blue, it wasn't bright enough nor did it shine enough with a justice that could blind anyone. No, Silver's were dark and cloudy, misty and guarded, cold and calculating, but still playful, still humane. One thing they had in similar when it came to their eyes was one simple thing: they could practically see through people's souls. 

After the eyes came the hair, Thomas's were a royal blonde, a true color that belonged to a true ruler, it was short and straight, still light and feathery. Silver's was longer, darker, obviously curlier, it was a bit heavy but it was silky. The only similarity they had was that their hairs seemed to match their personalities oddly enough. 

After that came the skin, Thomas was fair skinned, his skin rubbed clean of any dirt and grim, barely any scars that meant serious trouble, his skin was perfect for royalty. Silver was- well, tanned, scarred in places that contrasted with his skin tone, dirt and grim lingering because of the inability to take a bath on a regular basis. They didn't really have a similarity, but he liked both of their skins very much against his. 

After that came the bodies. While Thomas was built the way a solider should be, not too muscled but still enough to intimidate, Silver was lean and muscled, looked the way a pirate was supposed to. Honestly he was a bit surprised that Silver even looked like that, with the way the man could barely even fight let alone a handle a knife. The similarity between them was obvious, they had the same build and it was enough for him to grab them and pull them to his side. 

After all that, what truly mattered the most finally came. 

What was inside them. Thomas was, well to put it bluntly, Thomas was like the sun. He lit up everything, he was morally just person who fought for what he believed was right, fought for human's as a whole and not just those who were considered 'good'. It's what attracted him, this naive belief of plain optimism. 

Silver was anything but that, the man was a complete realist. He had his moments of optimism, but rarely. If he didn't interest him he didn't care at all, he didn't care about labels just as 'good' and 'bad', didn't care that a group of people were being wronged or that others were suffering. He cared about himself, cared about those who would only benefit him in the near future. 

This time of personality made him hate Silver with a passion, despise him for not caring enough, despise him for not being like Thomas, but still managing to make him care. 

"Jesus…" a low drawl called out from underneath him, waking him from his musings and he glanced down, his eyes clashing with lazy groggy blue ones. An equally lazy smile curled its way on Silver's face as he continued with a yawn "Am I that good looking that you have to stare that hard?" 

He couldn't fight the eye roll if he wanted too. 

His last comparison would be this: Thomas was the sun, a sun that shone through his world and made him smile, made him forget all the bad in the world, made him forget that there was certain things he couldn't have- Thomas made him forget the bad in the world. 

Silver- No, John was the moon, it only shone in the dark, it reminded him that he still lived on the forsaken world called Earth, still reminded him that as much as good was out there bad was there too, reminded him how far human's would go to get what they want- John showed him that even when he felt utterly and perplexingly alone, there was still someone there. 

No, he didn't have his sun anymore and he could never truly see the daylight, but he received a moon and for now, the light that was given gave him some type of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so if you managed to get to hear the occness was pretty serious right? But being in someone's head can be completely different then how they act in real life~ 
> 
> Anyway, comments, kudos, prompts or anything of that sort is apperciated~


	3. Almost getting caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gives Flint a blowjob and (almost) gets caught doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, another update! It's a miracle! Honestly it is, but then again I'm on vacay, so once that's done…well…   
> Anyway Enjoy my failed attempt at smut~

If he were to be honest he wasn't exactly sure how he ended up on his knees in front of the Captain. Ok, that was a lie, he did know how he got there but he doesn't know why he agreed so easily to this. His name upon the crew wasn't the strongest, in fact many resented him, so the last thing he needed was to be caught with the Captain's cock in his mouth, especially when he was trying to gain something from this ship. 

But he had a job, and that currently was apparently giving his Captain head. 

Letting his jaw slacken slightly to take more of the Captain in, he peeked up from under his eyes lashes to see Flint's face and embarrassingly enough he almost came in his pants instantly. The man's face was flushed red, his head tilted back with his neck exposed, his hair tousled and his eyes blown so wide that only the black was shown.

It was a complete turn on if you asked him. 

Suddenly Flint's eyes met his almost glaringly, intense from the lust as he felt a hand cradle the back of his head while the fingers tangled in his curls. Unconsciously his jaw opened up a bit more, taking more of his cock, and almost gagging on it- he wasn't sure if that turned on Flint, but the man's eyes closed shut and his head snapped back again as he muttered quietly "Such a good boy" 

Suddenly, as he leaned forward on his knees to take Flint further into his mouth- making it almost impossible- the cabin door was knocked on and Gates voice flooded through "Captain" His first thought was to pull back, scramble to his feet, buckle his trousers and pray that he didn't look thoroughly fucked. 

Obviously, Flint didn't share the same thought. 

It was as if Flint completely forgot he was on his knees in front of him, the man moved forward slightly- causing him to choke by the way- pulled his chair toward him so he could sit on it and push him under the desk. He leaned his head back to take his cock out of his mouth and curse at him, but Flint held him steady and called out in a slightly shaky voice "Come in"

Complete and utter panic entered him in full force, his hands coming to grip fiercely on the Captain's thighs as he attempted to pull back, but the Captain's fingers that were in his hair tightened and pushed down. "Captain?" Gates called out as he heard the cabin door open, "Yes?" Was the neutral reply, but for all the times that he allowed the man to fuck him, Flint's voice wasn't the usual sternness- lust covered every single corner. 

"'Bout what we discovered earlier" Oh? How curious. "Let's discuss that later, tell me 'bout the crew's opinions" Fuck him too. He knew that Flint was only deterring the conversation because he was there, and so in a way to get back at him (and honestly, most likely get him into a heap of trouble later) he let his teeth out a little so he can scratch lightly on the cock a bit. 

It had exactly the desired effect. 

Flint's hand tightened and his body grew tense, his voice coming out in a bit of a squeak as he let out a small "Ah", he didn't need to be able to see to know that Gate's face had turned dubious but worried "I beg your pardon?" "I- uh, said 'Oh', as a reply to your inquiry" He chuckled around the cock quietly, completely forgetting for a moment that Flint would feel the motion. 

Flint thrusted into his mouth as retaliation catching him off guard, his throat contracting around him and automatically causing him to gag, the sound blocked out by Gates insistent chatter and the crew's bellowing of laughter. Finding himself a bit more angry, and more vengeful, he latched his mouth more strongly and began to suck even more quickly. 

"Mr. Gates we really need to, uh- discuss this at another, ah, time"   
"Captain, are you sure your alright?" He could hear Gates shuffling a bit more closer but he didn't stop his speed, instead he decided to add a bit more friction and started to swirl his tongue around the head. Flint's grip tightened further onto his hair until it really started to hurt, but he knew that it was a signal that the man was about to come. 

"Yes I'm fine, just give me a few more minutes" Flint was sounding much more urgent, his tone becoming more higher as he talked. He could feel Gates reluctance, but eventually the man must have coincided because his feet was moving farther away from the desk and towards the door. He slowed his speed until he was practically barely moving, knowing that if he continued the Captain would cum and they would both be caught redhanded. 

As soon as he heard the door open and then close, he leaned back to lick the slit before taking the Captain whole again as he came with a loud groan which he attempted to cover up with his free hand. He winced at the pain emitting from his head from Flint's tight grip, and tried to concentrate on swallowing his semen. Quite frankly, it was disgusting and too salty, but because it was Flint's he swallowed every last drop. 

Not that he would ever admit to doing it for Flint aloud. Ever. 

Finally, with a few shallow thrusts and grunts, Flint finally let him go and his cock slipped out of his mouth, he leaned back a little bit and rested his head against Flint's exposed thighs that were covered completely by the desk. "We almost got caught" Flint spoke aloud, his voice rough and husky, he could only respond with a rather pathetic "Yeah" 

To lessen his most likely hefty punishment later, he moved his face a bit over to give Flint's thigh a chaste kiss. His eyes sliding up from Flint's thigh up his chest toward his face, his eyes finally meeting severe crystal blue ones, he felt as one of Flint's hands moved over toward his cheek to cradle it before tucking a black strand of curly hair out of his face "If you do it again, I'll kill you myself" 

He was so off the hook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed (really I do, because this attempt was rather sad)   
> Happy Easter and whatnot!~ 
> 
> Kudos, comments, or prompts are welcomed~ (Seriously because I'm running out of ideas here people)


	4. Jealous much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being jealous implied that he cared- and he really didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, and so soon, I'm so proud of myself (It won't last) 
> 
> Yayy, this Friday the show DareDevil starts on Netflix, so excited!!!! I won't be bored (GOT also starts, but I kind of fell off)

For as long as he and Flint been fucking he has had the decent mind to not include his feelings, having feelings for a man that he barely wanted anything to do with outside of the gold and pleasure, meant trouble.   
And he was sure that he avoided such an emotional attachment.

But apparently that was a complete and utter fabricated lie. 

It was like an annoying throbbing in his head, his blue eyes watching Flint's movements like a hawk as Flint and Billy walked closely together on the beach. He was, unfortunately, on the second boat to take him to Nassau's shore, everyone on the boat with him were convinced that the reason he was so tense was because he needed a shag and quick. And fuck, he wished that was the case. 

He was going to get Flint back for this, for choosing Billy over him again, and even if that meant he was being both petty and emotional- then well, who the fuck cared? 

His form of revenge was simple, his and Flint's tryst always followed a schedule and for the past three weeks he managed to follow it without fail, but tonight was going to be different. Tonight he was not going to show up, instead he was going to fuck a wench and pretend that it was for the greater good and it was, look at him caring and everything. 

It was utterly revolting. 

He enjoyed it, getting revenge on Flint not the shag, and that was the only thing that kept him grinning the next day. That, and the fact that he managed to steal someone's pouch without being noticed. Now he got back his coin and he got the upper-hand, things couldn't get any better. 

And of course they didn't because as soon as he left the room his eyes met is Captain's; who looked anything but happy. Forcing a small smile on his face he readjusted his trousers and greeted with feigned happiness "Good morning Captain" Flint's frown only seemed to deepen before he straightened up and shifted until he was completely blocking off his path "Where were you last night?"

He looked around him, before looking back at Flint and raising an eyebrow "At the brothel, I wasn't aware I had to be somewhere else" his feigned innocence seemed to only aggravate Flint further. The man grasped onto his arm easily and practically dragged him back to the room from where he came from, easily tossing him aside as he closed the door. "Let's not play dumb, it doesn't suit you" The Captain's voice was harsh and unforgiving. 

A shiver rose up his spine, from lust or fear, he wasn't quite sure. "I'm not playing dumb, you were occupied last night" he needed to tread carefully, obviously him not showing up seemed to affect Flint in some way which only seemed to bring him pleasure, but Flint's tone was dangerous and that meant no mind games without getting decked in the face. 

"Occupied?" The dubious drawl slurred out of Flint's mouth as if testing them against his tongue before calling it bullshit instantly. "Now how was I occupied, do share" he shrugged nonchalantly but on the inside he wanted to scream 'You were with Billy!' Jesus, he was beginning to sound like a love struck wench. 

"You tell me" was his retort, his eyes watching the Captain wearily as he stood to his full height while practically towering over him, "There was only one person I was with yesterday for a length of time and that was Billy"   
"That is enough to draw me away" he blurted out before his head started to shout out plans for a quick getaway because thinking 'shit, shit, shit' wasn't apparently enough. 

"Enough to draw you- oh" That froze him because he didn't like that, didn't like the way the Captain had said it, didn't like the way his eyes glistened with newfound amusement, and especially didn't like the way the man strutted over toward him confidently. "What?" He challenged deciding not to back up from Flint, although the bed in back of him was also stopping him but that didn't really need to be mentioned. 

Flint leaned a bit more closer before he whispered in an arrogant and highly amused tone "Your jealous" And has the man gone completely insane?! A loud cackle left his lips as he pushed away a little "You think I'm jealous?" Flint nodded, the smirk still completely in place as he tried to gather himself "Being jealous implies that I care, and I do not care"   
"So why mention Billy? Why didn't you come? Why sleep with whores when I know personally that you rather never submit yourself to them?" 

The laughter died down in him, his smile fighting to stay on as he processed what the Captain was telling him. Jealous? Him? No bloody way, he didn't do jealousy, jealousy implied deep caring and he did not care that much for Flint. "Your wrong" he wanted to sound confident saying that, but his voice shook a bit and he wasn't feeling so strong any more. Was that what he was doing? Being the jealous lover? 

Oh fuck did he just think that he was a lover? 

As if sensing his utter distraught Flint let out a laugh before pushing him down onto the bed and straddling him "You are wrong" he insisted sitting up slightly but not pushing Flint off, the only thing the man did was nod as he untied both their trousers. "If that's what you believe" was the rather neutral reply and he glared at the man, easily lifting up his arms so Flint could take the shirt off. And just as Flint leaned down he stopped him with a simple "I'm not jealous" before his lips were captured. 

The kiss was everything they were, rough and blunt, teeth and tongue more then control. They stayed like that on the bed, just kissing as if they were the only two in the world that mattered and when Flint pulled back and he gazed up at him with hooded eyes Flint told him almost affectionately "There is no reason to be jealous- your the only one" And fuck, did he just get the most satisfying feeling in probably his whole life. Their kissing resumed right after as if nothing happened between them, the sex being even more rougher and passionate then before.

But seriously, he wasn't jealous. 

Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, really I do. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Prompts (Seriously, I'm actually running out of ideas here people- Don't I sound like a broken record?)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo~ I hope you enjoyed, I do apologize for my rather lack of writing and explanations, and although it's no excuse the problem is I've been bedridden for the best four days, and I just got to seeing Black Sails season finale today. 
> 
> Leave Kudos or comments, and I do hope you leave prompts as well because sometimes I go through the most horrible writers block~ Thanks!


End file.
